Suou Pavlichenko
Suou Pavlichenko (蘇芳・パブリチェンコ Suō Paburichenko, Russian: Суо ПавличенкоGemini of the Meteor, Episode 2) is the twin sister of Shion Pavlichenko and the daughter of a scientist who was studying Contractors. She is also the female protagonist of the second season. She herself became a Contractor, and is a part of Hei’s team along with July and Mao. Appearance She has waist long straight cardinal red hair in a hime cut, kept in a long braid tied in place with a bright pink ribbon tied in a bow at the end. She has pale green eyes and a fair skin complexion. Her main outfit is a long sleeved black shirt, blue jacket, orange layered mini skirt, black tights, cream colored suede boots and her meteor piece locket. Other outfits include a school uniform, white-pink striped shirt with denim mini skirt with a black apron, black t-shirt with a white smiley face with denim shorts, jacket and sneakers. She also wears a long orange jacket with her main outfit. Personality Suou is an easygoing, tough, strong-willed, calm, and reserved girl who likes photography. She carries her camera around wherever she goes, taking pictures of whatever she sees. It is later revealed that she does this for her brother, to whom she gives the photographs to. Although her dad has warned her about her brother (being a contractor), she doesn’t seem to mind him, and does in fact care for him quite a bit. Her dad mentions that she lives in the past, as she is always thinking about going to Japan to visit her mother. Compared to other contractors, Suou seems to be more on the gentle side, yet is still obviously undergoing change. She is both close to July and Hei. She treats July not as a doll but as a person. She also shares a strong bond with Shion, stating she'll protect him at any cost. She is somewhat jealous of Yin’s relationship with Hei. She refers to herself as a ‘Copy’ upon hearing Asako Nakimiya saying Suou died eight years ago. Background uses the M.E. on Suou.]] She was born on September 5, sharing the same day as her brother. She and Shion are referred to as the ‘twin stars’. Suou lived in Russia with Shion and their parents, Mikhail Pavlichenko and Asako Nakimiya. In truth, Suou died when Asako took her and Shion to a university in Moscow where Mikhail was working on a Syndicate project. While there, an explosion tore through the building, killing Suou. Mikhail found her body and used the M.E. Squeezer on Suou's corpse as he attempted to extract her memories. Disgusted by this, Asako took Suou’s body and fled. She had Suou cremated and left the country.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 and Suou as kids.]] The current Suou is a copy created by Shion’s ability and infused with false memories created by her brother. Suou remembers that when she was a kid, her brother, father, and Suou were gazing into the night sky in the Russian wilderness. Shion noticed that there were shooting stars, and Suou decided to make a wish. As the night continued, more and more stars began to fall in rapid succession. Her father seemed to have some knowledge of this event. One of the “stars” crashed into where they were camping, and since that day, Shion has been a Contractor. She also remembers hunting deer with her father. Abilities Anti-Tank Rifle Materializing: After she turned into a contractor, she has shown the ability to materialize a PTRD-41 anti-tank rifle from her locket. She is able to materialize the rifle and 6 (including 1 in the chamber) of its corresponding 14.5x114mm rounds, during each activation of her abilities. The rifle retains its damage from previous usage, and requires frequent maintenance.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 Obeisance: Suou has to make origami swans as payment for using her ability. Marksman: Suou shows proficiency in using and maintaining the PTRD rifle because of her past hunting trips with her father. Thanks to Hei's strict training, she has become more effective in sniping, and is capable of taking down targets from very far away with the help of July's observer ability. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is proficient in Hand-To-Hand Combat thanks to training with Hei.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor While perched high up on a tree, trying to snap pictures of a bird, Suou sees her friend, Tanya, being confessed to by Nika Lobanov. She eavesdrops on their conversation and takes pictures of the two. Once Nika leaves, the branch which she was on snaps, making her fall. Tanya and her have a small argument about the pictures which Suou might have taken, but she feels better after seeing them. Suou arrives back home where she meets her father's colleague Bella (who is in fact April). Bella tells Suou her dad's still at work. Suou goes to see her brother, who is a contractor, in his room (which is completely hidden). They discuss her days events, and have a small disagreement on what “love” is.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 attacks Nika.]] The next day, her friend Tanya arrives late at school, and seems to be acting strangely. After school her friends and her decide to confront Tanya. Nika confronts Tanya, and after a short argument, Tanya is shown to have been turned into a Contractor. Tanya then shows her contractor powers and summons a bunch of locusts to attack Nika. The rest of Suou’s friends ran away in fear and Tanya leaves. Suou follow her and witnesses her being taken in by the Russian Intelligence. When she returns home, she sees soldiers are about to raid her house as well. She gets into her house through secret entrances set up by her dad to be used in case of emergencies. As she enters the secret passage, she is guided by her brother to his room, where she changes into his clothes and given a charm which he says, means they’ll meet again in the future. grabs Suou, thinking she is Shion.]] She later goes into her dad’s room, and hears her dad having a confrontation with a man, and hears him being killed by him. As she goes by her father's side April appears (no longer in disguise). April helps Suou escape, but they are found by Goran, who seems interested in Suou. After a brief battle with April, April emerges victorious, killing him. However she is then attacked and killed by Hei. Hei approaches her and asks her to hand over the meteor core. Before he can stop her, Suou snaps off a quick photo of Hei, momentarily blinding him with the flash. She runs off as Hei is attacked by Mina Hazuki. Suou hears a voice telling her to go back to the house. As she makes her way back, she meets Genma Shizume, who attempts to talk her into coming with him. She refuses, and she is saved by Mao (in the body of her pet squirrel Peche), who causes a distraction, and allows Suou immobilize him with a bin and escape. As she wanders the streets, she goes to Sascha’s house, only to find that her memories of Suou had been erased. Depressed, she once again takes to the road, but this time encounters Nika who remembers her. The two of them spend the night at an old shed which they had used before. Suou, unable to just sit around, comes up with a plan to lure Hei. Her plan turns out to be sticking posters of Hei on the street walls (the posters stating that he had stolen money from her sister, claiming to want to marry her). This eventually does lure Hei, as he captures her while she was sticking posters. She questions him on what it is to be a Contractor, and the type of person he is. Hei searches her for the Meteor Core, and touches her chest, to which she reacts angrily. Hei then realized that she was a girl and not Shion. The Russian’s and MI-6 arrives at the scene to capture Suou. Hei protects her from being shot, attempts to escape with her, but encounters August 7. A battle commences. After awhile Hei finally over powers August 7, but as he goes in for the kill, he is stopped by Suou screaming for him to stop. But Hei and Suou are caught in a trap set by Mina's team. Hei gets electrocuted. During the process Suou's chain reacts to Hei, and she see's some of his memories. This also causes an abnormal fluctuation in the electric field, which causes it to stop. Suou then grabs Hei and dives into the water, saving him.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 Later, she is in a shack with Hei. As she approaches him, Hei sensing danger, subdues her. He realizes that she had saved him. He still ties her up. Angry at Hei, Suou launches a barrage of questions and accusations at Hei. One of which angers Hei (she said that he could probably kill his lover without a second thought), and causes him to hit her. She falls asleep crying. Later she wakes up to her phone ringing. As she goes to pick it up, Hei breaks the phone. She finds a clue which Shion had left her, stating that he is in Japan. Hei, decides to help her. They reach the train station, which is surrounded by the FSB. Hei gives her instructions to get into a train, and goes into attack mode, providing cover for her. She runs into Tanya. After a brief discussion, Tanya starts to use her abilities to attack Suou, but is interrupted by a bloodied Nika. Tanya turns her attention to him, and apparently kills him. This awakens Suou's power, and a Degtyarov PTRD Anti-Tank Rifle materializes from her locket. She uses it, along with directions given by July, to attack all the people who were against her. She turns to kill Tanya, with a tear in her eye, but is stopped by Hei. She arrives in Japan with Hei, Mao and July, where Hei begins to train her, both in using her ability and hand-to-hand combat, as well as basic missions. During her training, she turns her gun on Hei, who easily overwhelms her. He sends her to get something to eat, giving her some money. While in a shopping centre, she is noticed by Norio, who instantly falls for her. Upon returning, Suou confesses to Mao that she wishes to leave and go find Shion, but due to lack of money, has no choice but to stay with Hei. She collects the money which Hei gives her for food, in the hopes of eventually being able to leave. While doing some exercises, Norio spots her, leading to Hei ordering Suou to find a way to get away from him and his friends. Suou breaks the arm of one of them and the police show up, prompting Hei to have Mao and July help her. She ends up using her ability to scare the infatuated Norio away, against Hei’s orders. She ends up at Lebanon's shop, where she attempts to rationalize Norio's behaviour, eventually leaving after Norio turns up at the shop. She returns to the hotel they are staying at, where Hei slaps her for using her ability. She goes to bed, telling Hei that she hates him. While training, Suou explains to Mao about the use and maintenance of her rifle. When Hei gives her money for food, Mao asks if she will save it again, but she tells him that she will eat a proper meal as she wants to become strong before she runs away, noting to herself that she will have to overcome her hatred. She takes July to Lebanon's restaurant where they discuss Michiru, Lebanon's wife and a Contractor. He gives her a portable stove so she can make her own meals. As they leave, Norio tries to impress her, but she ignores him and leaves. At the hotel, she unpacks the stove and a cockroach comes out of it, prompting her to use her ability and shot it, destroying part of the outside wall. When asked why, she replies that she hates bugs now and offers her face for another beating from Hei, but he he brushes her off. That night a Contractor attacks them. Hei draws the enemies attention while Suou, July and Mao escape. They meet up at their training area where Hei orders her to practice sniping living targets. Suou reveals that she could not do it before because she had no reason to, but Hei insists that she kill a crane in order to stamp out her irregularities as a Contractor. Suou cooks them all a meal made from weeds with her portable stove before Hei informs her of a mission. She asks if she will be paid for it, and takes the money Hei hands to her. Hei explains the details, assigning her the role of shooting Izanami’s container at the docks should he fail to destroy it while it is en route. While reminiscing about visiting an aquarium with Shion and her parents, Suou spots a submarine surfacing in the harbour. .]] Mao orders them to flee when Mina Hazuki spots them, but Suou is intent on fulfilling her mission. However, Hei arrives at the last moment, calling her by name and pulling her rifle off target with his wire so that she does not shoot, because Yin is in the Izanami's container. Hei orders them to leave while he leads away Mina. Suou, Mao and July wait at the the rendezvous point, where she asks Mao about Yin. As they wait for Hei, Michiru captures Suou with her ability. Michiru asks her to come with her, but Suou activates her own power and shoots the fountain behind Michiru. However, as she is using her ability, Yin's specter appears in the water, and causes Michiru to kill herself with her own power. A distraught Norio witnesses the event and blames Suou for her death. They leave when they hear police sirens and later join up with Hei. Later, while Hei is cooking food for the group, he asks Suou not to shoot anymore. She asks him not to drink anymore in exchange and accompanies him to get vegetables for dinner. On the way back, she sees Yin's spectre next to Hei and put her arms around him. She kicks where it appeared and starts to walk much closer to Hei than before.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 As they try to leave for Tokyo using underworld connections, Suou tries to encourage July to show some emotion or complain if he is uncomfortable. July is kidnapped by Hanako Li and Suou and Mao pursue him by following July's observer specter. They find July in a warehouse and Suou makes use of Hei's training to subdue Hananko with shards of broken glass. However, they are captured by the Contractor Ilya Sokoloff. Soon afterward, Hei rescues them and they board a train at Sendai.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 While Hei is away getting food from another part of the train, Tanya takes Suou prisoner and they spend some time questioning each other until Tanya is ordered to halt the train and escape with Suou. As they leave, Hei interferes, allowing Suou to flee. She spots an abandoned swimming pool and dives in to the water to evade Tanya’s attacking insects. Unable to hold her breath any longer, she gets out of the pool and splashes Tanya, sparking a memory in Tanya. Suou notices Tanya reminiscing and stops running away, but she suddenly regains her composure and tries to attack Suou, who activates her rifle. Suou decides not to shoot her friend, but Tanya is shot and killed by an anti-tank rifle (fired by a hidden Shion). Hei, Mao and July arrive just after the shot is fired. Hei believes she fired and tells her it's justified. This confuses Suou who was prevented from firing on Yin, infuriating her. Still soaking from the pool, she heads off away from Hei, with July and Mao following her.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 .]] Suou gets a cold from her wet clothes and is taken in by Kiko Kayanuma who thinks she looks like a certain character in one of her mangas. She is given new clothes and is taken to Gai Kurusawa’s office, where she hires him to locate her mother, Asako. After searching locations where Suou's mother once was, Madame Oreille tells Suou that she will arrive at Haneda airport that night. They arrive early and Suou begins to have doubts about seeing her mother, but Kiko gives her words of advice. As Asako arrives, she hugs and kisses Suou, thinking that she is Shion. When leaving the airport in a car, Asako calls her Shion again and Suou corrects her, causing her to stop the car and have a breakdown that Suou can’t be alive, as she died eight years previously.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 She calls her a monster and Suou flees the car. Misaki finds Suou and takes her to Asako’s apartment, where she questions Asako. Suou listens from outside as her mother tells Misaki that Mikhail worked on a Syndicate related project eight years ago at a university in Moscow, and that Suou died in an explosion there. Mikhail used an M.E. Squeezer to recover her memories, and her mother took her body to be cremated in Japan. Asako reveals that Shion's ability is to create a copy of something/someone, with only slight variations from the original. Suou runs away after hearing her mother call her a clone, but having nowhere to go, stops and Misaki catches up to her. Hei finds her and incapacitates Misaki after Suou stops him from killing her. Suou asks Hei a favor, to call her by her name Suou, and she confesses to him that she hates him for killing her father, for taking her away and hitting her, she is upset her mother denies her existence and yet she cannot stay away from Hei. The next morning, Hei and Suou split up to settle their own problems. Suou heads to the Sunshine Aquarium in search of Shion, but finds her father instead. He explains how he is alive and how Shion created her in the wake of the meteor incident in Siberia, but reassures her that he loves her and she is still Suou. July alerts them that the enemy is on its way to the aquarium and runs away with Suou, Mao and Mikhail. They encounter Genma, who still believes Suou is Shion. As they flee, Mikhail is mortally wounded. Suou engages Genma in combat and after almost being crushed, she shoots him in the head while his armor is on, knocking him out for a while. She returns to Mikhail’s side and he tells her not to let go of her necklace until Shion tells her she can. Her father then dies and Suou, Mao and July press on. July leads them to an underground entrance to Hell's Gate, where she abandons July and Mao and heads inside to find her brother collapsed on the floor of an intact Sunshine Aquarium.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 He tells her he only put the memory of the aquarium in her head because it was “normal” and would have made it awkward it he didn’t. He asks Suou to take him outside to see the moon. Suou takes Shion around Hell’s Gate, but after a few minutes, he disappears. After wandering through the Gate for a while, Suou finds July, who runs up and hugs her, much to her surprise. They end up in flower patch where Shion lays near death. Shion tells her that to look after the world he has made and say hello to their parents. As he says his final goodbyes, Izanami takes his spirit, and the same befalls July. Suou pulls out her rifle and is about to fire until Izanami breaks the Meteor Core Suou has been wearing as a pendant. This causes all of her memories, real and fake, to be erased. She tries to fight back against the loss, but Hei arrives and comforts Suou as she loses her memories. After she falls unconscious, she is laid next to July.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 Suou reappears in the new world as a normal middle school child with her mother and father in what seems to be Japan. She runs to school, is teased for being late, and seems to love a normal life. She has no brother, nor any memories of the past world, although she is still reminiscent of someone who she feels she must meet, referencing Hei. She is shown in the aquarium, now open, looking at the fish and seeing July in a normal form holding an unknown man’s hand. She is happy on that world, oblivious of the state of the previous world she left behind. Appearances Trivia *Her character song is Yume No Maki, which translates into Japanese as “Volume of Dreams”. *Her name is of Japanese origin and means “to become king”, while she shares her last name with Lyudmila Pavlichenko, a Soviet Sniper during Word War II, who is regarded as the most successful female sniper in history. *She, November 11, Genma Shizume and Hei are present in a anime cross-over game called Heroes Phantasia by Namco Bandai, for the PSP Official Website. Gallery Suou Pavlichenko.png|Suou Suou2.PNG|Suou Shion And Suou.PNG|Young Suou and Shion S2E10 Asako Nakimiya and Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|Suou is taught origami by her mother, Asako Nakimiya. Season 2 Episode 1-1.jpg|Seeing the star Family.PNG|Little Suou Flash Back.PNG|In the M.E. S2E1 Suou and Shion Pavlichenko.jpg|Suou and Shion together. S2E1 Mikhail Pavlicenko scolds Suo.jpg|Mikhail scolds Suou. S2E1 Tanya attacks Nika.jpg|Suou looks on as Tanya attacks Nika. S2E1 Goran grabs Suou.jpg|Goran grabs Suou, thinking she is Shion. Suou Using a Sniper.PNG|Suou with a rifle Season 2 Promo 2.jpg|Promo for season 2 Season 2 Promo 3.jpg|Promo for season 2 Darker than BLACK-Ryuusei no Gemini vol.2.jpg|DVD Gemini of the Meteor volume 2 cover. Darker than BLACK-Ryuusei no Gemini vol.7.jpg|DVD Gemini of the Meteor volume 7 cover. Suou.jpg|Photo taking Suou's love for photography.PNG|keen photographer Shion.PNG|Bring Shion food Suou saving Hei.PNG|Knocking Hei over S2E3 Hei frees Suou.jpg|Suou is freed by Hei. Tanya FSB.jpg|Suou is confronted by Tanya Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 17.jpg Smile.PNG|Being forced to smile by Hei Training.PNG|Hei trains Suou S2E4 Suou, July and Norio.png|Norio collapses in fear as Suou uses her Contractor ability. S2E4 Lebanon and Suou Pavlichenko.png|Lebanon talks with Suou. Suouprofile.jpg S2E5 Suou Pavlichenko rifle.jpg|Suou uses her rifle to shoot a cockroach. S2E5 Sleeping Mao, July, Suou.jpg|Suou, July and Mao sleep in a bath tub. S2E5 Hei, Mao, Suou and July eat.png|Hei, Mao, July and Suou eat a meal prepared by Suou. Suo cooking.jpg|Suou eating S2E6 Michiru ability attacks Suou.jpg|Michiru uses her ability to wrap a rope of water around Suou's neck. S2E6 Suou, Norio watch Michiru drown.jpg New Team.PNG|Suou, July, Mao and Hei S2E8 Tanya and Suou.jpg|Suou and Tanya's final moment together. S2E9 Oreille and Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|Oreille tells Suou where to find her mother. S2E9 Gai searches for Asako.jpg|Searching for Suou's mother. July and Suou.PNG|Sleeping S2E11 Mao explains to Suou and July.jpg|Mao explains about Hei's relationship with Yin. S2E11 Mikhail and Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|Suou is reunited with her father, who reassures her about what she is. Reunion.PNG|Reunited with her father S2E11 July leads Suou, Mao and Mikhail to safety.jpg|July leads them to safety. S2e11 Suou Pavlichenko battles Genma Shizume.jpg|Suou fights Genma Shizume. S2E12 July hugs Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|July hugs Suou. S2E12 Shion dies, Suou and July look on.jpg|Suou holds Shion as he dies. Suou and Hei's last moments together.jpg|Last moment together Suou Pavlichenko.png S2E1 anya, Sascha, Suou Pavlichenko.jpg Suou Pavlichenko 02.png DTBG 002- Suou Pavlichenko.gif S2E12 Suou and July in alternate world.jpg|Suou with her family and July in the alternate world created by Shion. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Suou Pavlichenko Category:Contractors Category:Female